


Coming Home Again

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-13
Updated: 2004-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: I never meant to leave you. Or Captain Oats. It was Newport I had to leave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> kissingchaos9 said she wanted to see this. She should learn not to make comments like that because I will *always* try to respond. ;)

Seth shuffled into Summer's bedroom, unsure of how she would greet him after his summer absence. He decided it was safest to start off the conversation with something not involving them. "I came to get Captain Oats. My mom says you took him."

"I did," she agreed, unsurprised to see him, but not particulary happy looking at having him there. "But I'm not giving him back. He's staying here."

"But…"

"No. Princess Sparkles is rather attached to Captain Oats. And *you* abandoned him."

"I did not-"

She arched a brow at him. "You didn't? I remember a note. No, make that *two* notes. I remember an empty room. I remember that Captain Oats was *all by himself.* That was not cool, Cohen. In fact, it was downright mean. And wrong. And now I'm keeping him," she said, snatching the horse away from Seth's questing hands. 

"Summer-"

"Don't 'Summer' me. Hey! Keep your hands off. Stop. You're going to--"

"Oops!"

"Cohen! Look what you did!" Summer looked down, horrified, at the three legged horse in her hands.

"I didn't mean-"

"No, you didn't! But you did. And it hurt."

"Summer…"

"Just go, Cohen, ok? I'll make sure he gets fixed."

He left, defeated, knowing that his precious horse was in good hands and that she would make sure he was repaired. 

"I’m sorry, Summer. I never meant to leave you. Or Captain Oats. It was Newport I had to leave." He said it so softly that she never even heard him.


End file.
